A Mosaic of Thoughts
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Collection of oneshots and drabbles of challenges answered on Livejournal. All pertain to mainly Kagome and Inuyasha and their relationships.
1. The Unattainable Promise

**A/N: Written for the 'Mother' drabble contest for LiveJournal's FirstTweak.**

**The Unattainable Promise**

**KodiaqKitten**

Inuyasha smiled watching Kagome squirm uncomfortably at the question the young village boy had asked. A question that innocently resembled Miroku's trademark phrase. She began listing off reasons she would make an unfit wife and mother, thus avoiding an outright rejection that would surely crush the boy.

A vision of his own mother flashed through his mind. In the beginning, her memory had created hope and spurred him to survive. Hope gave way to despair as the whole world had seemingly taken up arms against him. For decades he had unconsciously sought acceptance, a place to belong, just like what he had had before she died. After all, his hearts true desire was not to become full demon, but to be accepted.

Kagome had rekindled that torch of hope somewhere deep within his soul. When? He couldn't be sure, but it had flourished over time. She reminded him of his mother as she was kind, protective, and a pillar of strength for those around her.

Now, with Naraku defeated, he could finally fulfill Mother's last request. A promise he had thought for many years was unattainable.

Gazing down at the girl at his side, he realized he would make good on his promise after all. Tonight he would proposition Kagome about a future together. Despite her words to the boy, he knew she would make a fine mother to his pups. Unknowingly she had helped him achieve the unattainable. Kagome accepted and loved him, but mostly, she was his reason to live. Tonight he would finally ask her. His smile emerged once more as he pondered using Miroku's infamous line.

A vision of his mother's smile flashed again and he could almost hear her words on the summer breeze.

"_Inuyasha!With my dying breath... I wish you to live ._"


	2. Windy Words

**A/N: Written for the 'Wind' drabble contest for LiveJournal's FirstTweak. **

**Windy Words**

"Does he always ramble like this?" Kagome questioned the tiny flea on her shoulder.

"Unfortunately." Myoga shook his head in dismay; eyes falling once more on the old man entirely self absorbed in his own incoherent narrative.

"Dammit Old Man! Get to the point already!" Inuyasha vibrated, ears twitching in frustration.

"He'd best hurry up." Kagome continued her commentary with the flea.

THWAP!

"Too late!" They whispered in unison.

The annoyed half demon towered over the old man, silencing his ramblings with one quick blow. The ancient sword maker blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision. Finally, he gazed in confusion at the additions to his humble dwellings.

"Who are you? What was I talking about?" He questioned the group.

"Your suppose to be telling me how to use the sword against Sesshoumaru you old fart!" Inuyasha steamed.

"Sesshoumaru? Oh right, right!" His blank gaze returned as he began his ramblings from the beginning once more.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hungry?" Kagome asked her tiny counterpart.

"Fish would be nice." The flee added.

Inuyasha caught Kagome and Myoga exiting the cave which only added to the ire that was bubbling below the surface.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He called out.

"We're hungry! Call us when that old 'Wind Bag' finally starts making sense!" Kagome giggled as she skipped towards the door.

Inuyasha glared back at the old man still speaking continuously. With a shrug he dropped the man to the floor and followed the girl.

"Ya got any ramen left Kagome?"

The wise man grinned mischievously as the group left. He would make sure that the two brothers retired their aspirations to defeat each other, even if he appeared senile in the process!


	3. The Red Circle

**A/N: 'Calendar' Oneshot Challenge for Livejournal's FirstTweak Community. I won first place with this!**

**The Red Circle**

Inuyasha tapped his fingers impatiently on one knee as he watched Kagome study for another test. He was beginning to fall victim to boredom, as she scribbled out endless equations. Not wanting to raise her temper once more by interrupting, he began to wander aimlessly through her room. There was always interesting objects to amuse himself with littering her shelves. As he stood studying some of her CD's, her calender caught his eye.

"Hey Kagome?" he asked

"Hmmmm?" She replied, still mainly focused on her schoolwork.

"Why is there a big red circle on your calendar?"

"Hmmmm?" She asked back, as she turned to face him.

"This red circle. What's it mean?" He pointed to the date on the calendar.

"Oh, that's my parents anniversary." She smiled back at him.

"Anniversary?" He stared back at the calendar, slightly perplexed.

"Yeah, you know. Wedding Anniversary. That's the day my father married my mother," she paused, doing a mental calculation, "eighteen years ago now!"

"You mean you still celebrate it, I mean.." He faded off, trying to come up with the appropriate words.

Kagome smiled at the new found thoughtfulness from her usually gruff companion. Stretching as she stood up from her desk, she made her way over to her corner closet. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up to retrieve an old looking leather bound album. Moving back to her bed she settled herself and motioned for Inuyasha to join her. He was soon seated beside her, gazing into the pages at the faces from the past.

"Even though Dad's gone, Mom still treats the day as if he was still alive. We always make his favorite meal and then go through all the old photo albums in the evening." She smiled as she flipped through the album. Finding the desired page she stopped and passed the album to Inuyasha.

"Souta and I even get Mom an anniversary gift. I know it sounds silly, but Mom really enjoys it. She misses him so much. We all do, even though Souta doesn't remember him and I only have vague memories." She spoke softly pointing out photos of her young father.

Inuyasha nodded vaguely as she pointed out the images before she returned to her desk and studies once more. He lost himself in those pages for quite some time, eventually finding himself staring into the anguished eyes of a young widow. She smiled brightly for the camera, a young Kagome at her side and an infant in her arms. Despite her warm smile, he could see the loss and despair in her eyes.

""

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome called out soon after she emerged from the well house.

"Oh Kagome! You made it home. I'm so glad dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as her daughter entered their home.

"You didn't think I would miss this, did you?" Kagome grinned.

"No, I suppose not dear." She smiled again. "How are Inuyasha and the others?"

"Oh fine! I'm just going to have a quick bath and then I'll be back down." Kagome wiped a stray of hair out of her face.

"Alright dear. Father's favorite meal is almost ready."

"I'll be quick." Kagome paused at the stairs before quickly running back to embrace her mother.

"Happy Anniversary Mom."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed as her daughter grinned sheepishly and bounded up the stairs.

Shortly after, the entire family was seated around the table, fragrant dishes steaming in front of them. Kagome lifted her glass, preparing to make a toast, when the sliding door was abruptly forced open. A red faced Inuyasha stood in the door frame, one arm tucked behind him.

"Inu...Yasha?" Kagome whispered, surprised to see the man she had just left in the feudal era, no more than an hour before.

"Feh!" he grumbled

"I told you Inuyasha, I'll be back tomorrow! You can come and get me then!" She was on the defense, not willing to return to his time so soon.

"Feh! Who says I came to get you Wench!" He grumbled again, face turning a deeper shade of crimson.

Kagome just stared at him in confusion, until her mother's voice broke her trance.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad to see you. Won't you join us?" her mother asked, beaming at the boy she considered one of her own.

"Uhhh," Inuyasha stuttered before thrusting the bouquet of wildflowers from behind his back into her hands.

"These are for you" he mumbled before taking a seat beside a wide eyed Kagome.

"Oh my Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi whispered as tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Feh, whatever," he replied, once again back to his gruff self.

Kagome smiled appreciatively at her companion's gesture. She knew how hard it must have been for him to muster the courage to do what he just had. It was nice knowing that Inuyasha had established a connection with her own mother. Judging by the smile on her mother's face, this was a anniversary to remember.


	4. Precious

**A/N: Written for the 'Bouquet' drabble contest for Livejournal's FirstTweak. **

**Precious**

Spring time flowers sprouted happily along the edge of the path that Kagome and the others followed. They had recently left a tiny village, formally plagued by a nasty youkai. As the group progressed, they came across a young couple weeping over a tiny grave. Inuyasha was the first to grumble about assisting, but this time Kagome simply told them to go on ahead. With skeptical looks they obliged her, continuing onward before resting on a nearby hill to wait for her.

Slowly she gathered a small bouquet of newly birthed flowers before approaching the couple. Reaching them, she smiled with understanding eyes, before placing the flowers on the grave.

"Your loss is a difficult one." She whispered.

The woman could merely nod as fresh tears filled her eyes. Grasping their hands she comforted them with words of hope. Finishing with a prayer and blessing, she bid them farewell and made her way solemnly back to the others.

Inuyasha watched his miko as she consoled the young villagers. Today she had given them more then just flowers and words. She had reinstalled their sense of hope.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked after the others had gone ahead.

She smiled slightly, nodding, but the sadness in her eyes was clear.

"It's so sad. All I could offer them a tiny bit of solace."

"Kagome, in this time, life is delicate. More delicate than the petals off a new blossom." He offered his insight quietly, reaching to squeeze her hand in reassurance.

She realized today the sad truth in his words. Life was easy to create, evident in the sprigs of brightly colored plants decorating the landscape. More easily it was destroyed, flitting away into oblivion like a petal on the wind.


	5. New Moon Brush

**A/N: 'Brush' challenge for Livejournal's FirstTweak Community. **

**New Moon Brush**

Inuyasha scanned the surrounding area looking for a suitable location. They were far too exposed in their current location. The new moon would be rising shortly and there was no way he would be caught so vulnerable. They had left the monk and taijiya at the last village with the kitsune. Too many villagers had needed assistance in rebuilding their youkai ravaged homes. Miroku had obliged the village headman and offered to provide aid. That left him without valuable allies to watch his back. True, Kagome was still with him, but she wasn't the warrior Sango was.

"We are we going?" Kagome spoke into his ear as they flew over the barren landscape. She was well aware of the impending dilemma and looking around her she found the area surrounding them far to destitute for her liking.

"I'll tell you when we get there." He huffed as he launched them over a small ravine. The truth of the matter was he really didn't know. There had to be a safe place somewhere in all this dirt and rock. Time was against them as the setting sun was disappearing into the horizon and the sky taking on more shades of muted blues and blacks.

Spying a tiny form in the distance he sped towards it hoping that it would turn into something fruitful for their night. Pouring on the speed he quickly closed the distance.

Bingo!

A short rock wall with a thick covering of brush in the front. With a little creativity he would be able to make them a nice little shelter for the night.

"Straight ahead Kagome. We're almost there." He grinned as he made the last few leaps to their modest destination.

"Perfect!" Kagome squealed; eager to set her feet on firm ground. Despite her love of riding on the well muscled back of her hanyou, the last day had been spent trailing Naraku with blinding speed. Her thighs were as stiff as they came and she seriously wondered if her hips had fused in an open position.

Inuyasha set his miko carefully on the ground; steadying her when her legs threatened to give out underneath her. He made quick work of making a lean-to using the scruffy looking brush that grew scarcely on the rock surface. The sparce vegetation was enough to provide them with shelter although looking at the space, they were going to be more than cozy. The sudden implication of how they would be spending the night made the hanyou blush. Realization dawned on him.

They were all alone.

"You feeling alright Inuyasha? You look a little flushed." Kagome brought a hand up to test the temperature of his forehead.

"Feh!" He almost stumbled over the word when she pressed herself close and stared at him with those eyes so full of love and concern.

"You don't feel hot." She whispered.

"I'm fine wench. Now get into the shelter. We have a long night ahead of us. Naraku's stench isn't anyway around here so we should be safe enough for the night." He motioned towards the tiny sleeping space.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome looked confused at the brush pile.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to fit under there?"

"Of course! Are you doubting my abilities to make a suitable shelter?" He continued when she stared dazed at the lean-to.

"Well, no..."

Rolling his eyes he grabbed her and in one fluid movement rolled them under the shelter. Pulling the few brush piles close with his hands he successfully hide them. Only when he finished did he realize just how small the space was. He had fully expected Kagome to roll off him by now but she was still positioned on top of him. She was unable to budge with the rock wall beside her.

"Cozy." She giggled nervously; face just barely above the hanyou that had drug her under the prickly, dwarfed trees.

"Uhh.." His brain shut down when her sweet breath fluttered hotly against his lips. He thanked the kami that he senses were considerably dulled as his youkai had given way to permit his human half full control. With her wiggling on top of him it was going to be a long night. A long, highly enjoyable, totally wonderful and likely equally uncomfortable night. The temptation finally got the better of him and he strained to lifted his head to press his lips lightly against hers. Her passionate response was all he need for encouragement and he rose to meet her challenge. Finally breaking for air he smiled smugly at the woman above him. Perhaps desolate places and simple brush weren't that bad at all.


	6. Protege

**A/N: Written for Livejournal's IYcaptions challenge.**

Title: Protege  
Author: KodiaqKitten  
Rating: T , disturbing images.  
Universe: Canon  
Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome  
Word Count:441  
Summary: The final battle unites former enemies.

The darkness had threatened him. He couldn't lie to himself. That last blow Naraku had landed had hurt. Blood was running freely from his chest and he had lost most of his sight to swelling in his right eye. Despite having Tetsusaiga with him, his youki had soared to unprecedented heights. This fight would be the last and it seemed even his inner youkai refused to lose. Naraku would fall.

Kagome had taken a direct blow from one of the bastard's tentacles and had been tossed like a rag doll across the bloodied battlefield. Tetsusaiga had pulsed in rage, echoing the bristling howl ripped from deep within his chest. His eyes had flashed red and the youki rushed to the surface. He could have lost it all in that moment. Slaughtered Naraku perhaps. More likely though the tainted jewel would have overwhelmed his senses and Kagome would have felt the wrath of his razor claws.

Sanity was restored by one reverberating call from his brother's Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru's pristine figure had materialized through the thick fog. A symbolic light in his darkness. The balance he needed. Where his brother had just come from he hadn't the slightest idea but the relief he had felt when the two fangs pulsed in harmony was immense. Together the swords had sealed his inner beast and revived his will to fight.

United finally they would finish this. Naraku was no match for both the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga. Using his own fang he pulled himself upright once again and waited for the taiyoukai to reach his side. Their father's determination reflected in one another's eyes when they locked sight before taking up their battle stance. This is what he had been preparing them for. The reason behind his assigning of the fangs. Sesshoumaru had learned the importance of life and the meaning of love. Inuyasha had been educated on trust and protection. Together they had learned acceptance.

Following his brother's lead, Inuyasha raised his sword high above his head. Time seemingly stopped as they unleashed the most powerful of their attacks. The wall of destruction connected with their nemesis sending him to the hell he had crawled out of. It was over. All over. The fight over the jewel, the fight to survive and the fight to find peace.

Lifting his injured miko in his arms Inuyasha took once last look at his new ally. He nodded in respect to the one he now proudly called brother. Sesshoumaru's ward had found him in the fog and waved happily at him and Kagome. The taiyoukai raised a hand to him as well before disappearing again into the vast expanse around them.

A figure above smiled down at his protege. At long last two had finally become one. Brothers in every sense. Family. He could rest knowing that fate had finally come to pass.


	7. Who I am

**A/N: Written for Livejournal's week 8 challenge for IYCaptions. **

Title: Who I am

Author: KodiaqKitten

Rating: G

Genre: General

Warnings: none

AU/Canon: Canon

Words: 210

Summary: Definition of oneself

**Who I am**

Who am I? The question that has laid waste to all self esteem I had developed under her care. Once I was nothing more than her son. Loved and cherished for what I was. That fated day I heard their prejudice murmurs on the breeze and bore witness to her tears. Her response to their term for me was a whisper of my life to come.

Blood of human and blood of youkai surged through my veins rendering me no more than an abomination to both races. Disgusting. Worthless. Hanyou. Deemed unfit to harbour the legacy of my father and nothing more than my mother's disgrace.

Outcast for eternity; or so I thought.

Loved. Respected. Cherished. That is what they taught me. She told me that she loved me for who I was. Hanyou. They stood by my side daring anyone to hold it against me. Who am I? Protector. Friend. Lover. Someone she is proud of and someone that is needed. I am one half of an equal whole. One part of a team. Leader of a pack. Father. Brother. I am not what the world sees in its defective eyes of hatred; a symbolic scapegoat for what it cannot understand. I am finally free.

I am Inuyasha.


End file.
